Enough is enough
by himamori amu
Summary: While visiting England and Japan Canada decides hes had enough of Frances perverted attitude and makes a stand. Franada and slight AsaKiku


_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Hetalia or the characters used._

* * *

><p>France and Canada are outside England and japans house, they had been invited around for dinner and France obviously wasn't interested. He would rather be at a bar than listen to England argue with him all night. (Note Japan will be cooking luckily)<p>

Canada: "come on France"

France: "yes, yes im coming couldn't we of chosen somewhere else to go for dinner tonight maybe somewhere with pretty waitresses?"

Canada: "Francais stop it we will be late if you don't get here"

France: "ok Môn cher just knock on the door so we can get it over with" So Canada knocks on the door and a minute later Japan answers.

Japan: "oh your here please come in"

Canada: "thank you" The two walk inside. France kisses japans hand and gives him a rose.

France: "for you~" Japan is moved away from France by a already annoyed England.

England: "what the heck you doing frog?"

France: "just a simple greeting~"

England: "pfft sure it is you pervert" France blanks him and goes to sit on the couch in the lounge.

Japan: "anyway please make yourself comfortable Canada"

Canada: "thank you Japan"

England: "It's nice to see you again Canada"

Canada: "yes hello" The 3 walk into the lounge.

France: "England im thirsty go bring me some wine"

England: "im not your slave"

France: "hm~ well then should I tell Japan some stories about you when you were little~"

England: "you dare…"

Japan: "hm?"

England: "eh he-he it's nothing"

France: "well I see no wine so how about some stories? Unless you would be kind enough to give me some wine Môn Angleterre?"

England: "you wouldn't dare"

France: "then im waiting"

England: "fine then you stupid frog ill get it"

Once England has left the room France grabbed Japan and pulled him onto his lap.

Japan: "eek! Please France…"

France: "hm~? Don't you enjoy sitting on my lap Japan?"

Japan: "please this is very inappropriate"

France: "I don't think it is"

Canada: "FRANCIS YOU IDIOT"

France: "Môn cher? What's wrong?"

Canada: "what's wrong hmm what's wrong oh let me take a guess it's you" Startled by Canada's outburst he releases Japan and Japan moves away to find England.

France: "please calm down Mathieu"

Canada "no will not im fed you all you ever do is flirt with over people you never pay any attention to me I know im invisible to people but I thought you were different looks like you're not"

France: "is that really how much my attitude towards people upsets you?"

Canada: "you finally catch on you stupid jerk"

France: "please forgive me" France moves towards Canada.

Canada: "get away from me" Canada slaps France. Now France was used to being slapped but he never thought Canada would be one of the ones to do it.

France: "Mathieu please..."

Canada: "j... just go away" Canada started to cry and runs upstairs and locks himself in one of the spare guest rooms. France stands in silence for a minute until Japan and England return.

England: "what did you do now?"

France: "I've upset Mathieu it seems"

Japan: "oh my"

England: "how?"

France: "I don't think he's happy with my flirting towards most people. I only had Japan on my lap and he got upset"

England: "what? Haven't I told you to stay away from Kiku he's mine!... your dead now you stupid fucking frog!"

France: "ah please don't Môn Angleterre"

England: "why shouldn't I?"

Japan: "I think it would be best if we clamed Canada down before you decide to kill each other please Arthur"

England: "fine fine "

France: "yes that would be best ill go and try get him to come out of that room first" France goes up to the door and knocks.

Canada: "go away!"

France: "please Môn cher let me in"

Canada: "I said go away"

France: "no"

Canada: "go away"

France: "I don't want to go away now let me in please im sorry that I've upset you"

Canada: "I don't want to talk to you go away"

France: "but I want to talk to you now let me in"

Canada: "no"

France: "Mathieu... if you won't let me in threw the door then I'll come through the window" There is silence for about 10 minutes then Canada hears a bang from outside.

Canada: "go away you idiot" France is climbing up a ladder.

France: "never" Canada begins to throw stuff at France.

Canada: "leave me alone"

France: "ouch please don't im going to fall" to late a large book hits France on the head and he falls. From Canada's window France looks dead on the ground below and Canada can't think of what to do or say in this situation. Luckily after a few moments France begins to move again he picks up the objects Canada threw down and brings it inside then he's back at the door.

France: "Môn cher…"

Canada: "don't you dear me I said go away"

France: "look I don't know what I can do to make you let me in"

Canada: "…just… oh never mind you won't listen"

France: "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this..." France breaks door down. Japan who was stood next to him just stands there looking at his destroyed door for a few moments before entering the room.

Canada: "what are you doing!"

France: "breaking the door down to get to you of course"

Japan: "... my door"

Canada: "Sorry Japan"

Japan: "it's ok... I'll just have it fixed tomorrow"

Canada: "I really am I didn't think he would do that"

France: "I thought it was romantic me breaking down the door to get to you. Of course I will pay for the repairs. Now will you calm down Mathieu so we can go and eat?"

Canada: "no I will not! Don't even think about coming near me" France ignores this and steps closer.

France: "please Môn Cher"

Canada: "DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR ME" he still steps closer.

France: "no im going to go closer because I want you to be back in my arms again"

Canada: "go away" Canada backs off but ends up falling over something

France: "Mathieu!"

Canada: "shut up im fine now go away" Reaching around desperately Canada throws what he fell on at France.

France: "ouch!"

Canada: "GO AWAY" Canada starts crying again. With no warning France snaps.

France: "Mathieu stop being so childish no wonder people mistake you for your brother you're just like him!" Mostly from the shock of France snapping, Canada snaps as well.

Canada: "heh childish says the one who flirts with everyone he sees, the one who gets in arguments with people over nothing"

France: "just because im not as boring as everybody else. So I flirt to entertain myself every now and then it doesn't mean im childish. Stop complaining that everyone ignores you all the time as well it gets old!"

Canada: "but there's no need for the constant flirting and almost everyone does ignore. Me have you been sat on Russia because he didn't notice you? Have you ever been ignored completely at a world meeting? I think not" at this point tears are streaming down Canada's face. France realises what he's said and stops.

France: "... Mathieu... I-I-im sorry"

Canada: "too late for that you stupid jerk" France reaches Canada and falls to his knees. There is a moment of silence where neither of them could find anything at all to say to each other. Then France suddenly pulls Canada into his arms.

France: "I don't care if you're not going to forgive me ill still hold onto you"

Canada struggles and pushes against France but he can gather enough strength to free himself.

At this moment a drunken, pissed, hungry England appears at the ... hole which used to be a door.

England: "what the fuck happened here!"

Japan: "Arthur... err well I can't really explain but there still Fighting"

England: "still? For gods sake"

Japan: "oh and the door was Frances fault and the scattered items was Canada... I hope none of my figurines are broken"

England: "you're fucking paying for the door frog"

France: "now's not the time England"

England: "for heaven's sake" England takes out a pair of hand cuffs and puts them on to France and Canada.

France: "what are you doing England?"

England: "sorting out the problem"

Japan: "England don't you think that's a little bit...much?"

England: "no I don't France wants to be near Canada, but Canada refuses to be near him, which ends up with broken doors so this will stop anything else breaking"

Japan: "i guess so. So what should we do now you've done that to them?"

England: "Can we eat now and leave them to sort it out im starving"

Japan: "ok Arthur ill go make us some food just don't start chaining anyone else up... good luck France" Japan goes downstairs.

England: "later frog, hope you can sort it out"

France: "...thank you Angleterre I guess" England leaves and also goes downstairs.

France: "now you can't escape from me so you better calm down Mathieu"

Canada: "would you mind letting go I can barley breathe"

France: "have you calmed down?"

Canada: "does it look like it…. at least loosen your grip so I don't suffocate" France loosens his grip.

France: "any better?"

Canada: "yes thank you"

France: "im sorry about before"

Canada: "that wasn't nice"

France: "I know but neither was what you said"

Canada: "I know but when you do that I feel forgotten I don't like being forgotten I've lived with it my whole life being forgotten most the time and I don't like it"

France: "don't think such silly things I wouldn't every forget you your my darling baby Mathieu" Canada blushes at this.

Canada: "I can't help even my brother forgets about me"

France: "well then how about I give you so much attention from now on that you won't need anybody else's?" The blush gets darker.

Canada: "Francais don't talk like that" A grin spreads across France's face.

France: "why not?"

Canada: "I...it's embarrassing"

France: "it's not like anyone can hear me I mean it's not like England's fairy friends really exist" Flying mint bunny however is sat watching the whole thing.

Canada: "true… but it still is"

France: "oh but I think you want attention from me really. I mean, when Angleterre put these handcuffs on you didn't complain one bit."

Canada: "ok 1 I was being suffocated and 2 it embarrassing because it you"

France: "hm? Expand on 2 for me"

Canada: "It's hard to explain"

France: "from the looks of it we have all night" Canada pouts, which surprises France because he didn't know Canada, had such a face.

Canada: "do you always have to tease?"

France: "of course now go on I want to know about 2"

Canada: "im not sure how to explain it but when im near you I just get embarrassed"

France: "then you're going to be embarrassed quite a lot in the future ha-ha"

Canada: "you're a pain you know that?"

France: "it's my way of showing you my love" The blush goes even darker.

Canada: "I…I…."

France: "hm? Do you have something to say?"

Canada: "Francais I... I. . . . Love you" Well basically at this point the blush couldn't go any darker.

France: "I know you do"

Canada: "im sorry about before I really am"

France: "it is ok I did worse damage"

France: "one moment" France picked up Canada and brought them both onto the bed "it was getting uncomfortable there"

Canada: "we both caused the same amount of damage"

France: "no I believe I hurt you more than you hurt me so let me be sorrier"

Canada: "ok"

France: "so here is my apology" France kisses Canada which makes Canada freeze and then murmur.

Canada: "apology accepted"

France: "good~"

Canada: "here is mine" Canada plucks up the courage and takes his turn to kiss France.

France: "ah Môn cher that was a nice kiss"

Canada: "thanks… really Francais though do you say that just to embarrass me?"

France: "hm~ of course not... say we came here for dinner right then can we go down and get some im starving?"

Canada: "yes we can"

France: "then let's give Japan and England the idea that we have made up" France picks up Canada, goes to the top of the stairs and shouts England and Japan to the bottom. "Hold on tight Mathieu~" France slides down the banister with Canada in his arms making Canada squeal slightly. France then slides off the bottom and crashes into England and the 3 end up in a big heap on the floor.

Japan: "are you ok?"

England: "stupid git"

Canada: "ow"

France: "ha-ha-ha that was fun well I just wanted to let you 2 know that me and Canada are happy again so could you un-cuff us and give us some food?"

Japan: "...about that... we lost the key"

England: "so you're like that for a while" Canada: "do you have any paper clips"

France: "oh so your that desperate to get away from me know Môn Cher ha-ha~"

Canada: "don't be silly and you almost broke my arm when we fell"

France: "oh im sorry" France kisses Canada's arm "there that's better~"

Japan: "here is the paper clip you wanted"

Canada: "thank you" Canada uses the paper clip to unlock the handcuffs. France believes this skill will be handy as they may be in similar situations in the future.

France: "so all that's left to do is eat"

Japan: "yes dinner is ready please go sit and ill serve it in a minute"

Canada: "thank you"

England: "bloody get off me you bloody frog"

France: "oh I forgot about you there Môn Angleterre" France moves up from England and pulls him up.

England: "bloody frog"

So they go and eat there delicious meal Japan had cooked and France and Canada went home happy and exhausted from the days events.

The end


End file.
